fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
AxiomTechTV/Originals
These are originals that shouldn't warrant a full article about them yet. Playthru Playthru is a series that started in 1999 and it's first run ended in 2002, but it got revived in 2005 as a daily show. This format worked well in the start, but it failed when the late 00s started, so in 2008 the show got canceled. In 2012, classic episodes started airing in the early mornings and in 2013, new episodes with a game every episode ran. This continued until the show went into hiatus during the summer of 2016, and it was announced in July of 2017 that new episodes will start in the fall. Tech in Japan Tech in Japan is a weekly show that started in 2011, the show is about the latest technology news out of Japan. It is currently in its 6th season with two years left in it's contract. eSport Gamer eSport Gamer is a weekly documentary show that started in 2014, the show follows the daily lives of gamers around the globe. A special one hour edition airs after BlizzCon, GSL Finals, and after Dreamhack events. It's currently in it's third season, with one more year left in it's contract. Custom PC Custom PC is a weekly documentary show that is produced by the same team behind Select and Retro Computers. The show follows regular people who show off their gaming rig. The show started in 2004, and is currently in it's 15th season, with three more years left in the contract. AxiomTech Live! AxiomTech Live! is a daily 60 minute live show that consists of reviews and previews of new technology, previews of movies and television programs, and mostly on computing news and retro themed reviews. A 62 episode order was commissioned by Axiom Entertainment and the crew rented off a studio size room in the Javits Center in New York City. Molly Hunt and Aaden Acosta are the hosts of the show. The show started airing on January 16, 2017. Segments Up To The Minute A one minute recap of what happened in the last 24 hours. (episode 2-4) Top 5 Viral Videos The first segment of the show, counting down the top five viral videos of the day. (episode 1-present) Axiom Hardware A review of new phones, laptops, consoles, and any other technology. (episode 1-present) Cheat! Molly Hunt shows off the best cheats in gaming. (episode 2-present) Feed Aaden tells us the recent video game, movie, and other pop culture/technology news. (episode 1-present) Speedrun Speedrun is a weekly show that started in 2004 and lasted until 2009. Archived episodes were shown on RaGETech Vault in the summer of 2016 until early 2017. On January 24, 2017, a revival was announced to air on Select's rerun slot. Speedrun Championships Hosted from 2004 until 2010, and as a one off in 2014 and 2015, the Speedrun Championships were a tournament that showcases people speedrun Super Mario Bros for the NES. In 2014, the game was changed to Super Mario Sunshine. Retro Tech Retro Tech is a show that focused on retro hardware (NES, SNES, Sega consoles, Atari consoles, N64, Gameboy line, Gamecube, PSP, pre-2006 PC games). The show will start airing daily new episodes in September of 2017. Category:Chaossy Category:Program list